


The girl without a name

by KonElDanvers



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gardener - Freeform, Happy Ending, I need therapy after watching that show, but not really, kind of highschool au, meet cute, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: Jamie meets that girl three times. One time in school, one time after graduating and both times, she doesn`t manage to catch her name.Maybe the third time everything will make sense
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Edmund O'Mara, Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	The girl without a name

Jamie Greene didn`t like people. Not that she hated them, but people were complicated and most of the time, they turned out to be shit.  
So most of the times she stuck to plants or pets. It was easier that way. No way that an animal would be uncomfortable because she was honest and now way that a plant go on to disappoint. 

Jamie was fourteen years old when for the first time, she thought that maybe people weren`t that bad. One person in particular. A blonde girl had run into her in the middle of the doorway and all of Jamie`s books had fallen to the ground. Instead of laughing and walking away like the other students often did, this girl stayed. She stayed and helped Jamie picking up her things from the floor. After the two were done, the blonde had apologetically looked at her and given the brunette a shy smile.  
And Jamie? She didn`t feel the need to growl. Instead, she smiled back.

When the teenager went to the cafeteria that day, she didn`t end up sitting alone. After the brunette had eaten a few spoons of mashed potatoes, the sound of someone sitting down next to her drew Jamie attention away from the food. She looked and saw that it was the blonde. 

Baby blue eyes nervously looking at her. 

The brunette nodded as an indication that she had noticed the other girl and continued eating. The blonde continued to stare at something. Curiously, Jamie followed her gaze, landing on the book that was sitting right next to her backpack. It was a book about plants. How to plant them properly and what each flower meant. The brunette, instead of putting it away, opened it and gave the blonde a chance to read. Jamie didn`t want to talk, but having the silent company wasn`t so bad. 

Over the next few weeks, they continued their silent lunches, never speaking. Instead Jamie would bring her favourit books which she then would share with her blue eyes companion.  
The girl would smile and at one point, started drawing plants and animals out of the books Jamie brought. The brunette found it calming to watch her new “friend” and after every lunch they would say goodbye with nothing more than a smile.  
Three months after this routine had begun the blonde startles Jamie on one particular Friday with actually talking. 

For the first time, the brunette heard the high, somehow broken voice. “I am leaving England this weekend.” She had an American accent. Not that Jamie was surprised. Every year a few exchange students would walk the halls of the school. She had never seen the blonde before. It made sense that she was one.

“I just wanted to say goodbye. And thank you, for letting me spend time here.” Her smile was anxious but honest and sweet.  
Jamie bowed her head. “Good luck in America.”, she said, smiling just the tiniest bit.  
The blonde girl didn`t come back the next week.  
Jamie didn`t even know her name. And maybe it was better that way.  
….  
The next time that Jamie saw the blonde, was when she was on a road trip. After graduating highschool, she decided to take some time to decide what she wanted to do. To see the world first. 

And her travels brought her to America. Right to a little town that the brunette didn`t bother to learn the name of. She stayed in a little hotel, worked part time as a waitress there. On evening, a whole procedure of people stormed the house. Jamie had been informed of the fact that it seemed to be an engagement party. And she would be a waitress there. On that evening, dressed in black pants, a white button up and a vest, she went into the room. Catering guests that wanted to drink. 

The fiancé`s hadn`t shown their faces yet, so when the door opened and two people, that must have been the same age as her walked into the room, Jamie was taken aback. Who got married at the age of nineteen? Most likely someone that felt like they had to prove something. She took a closer look at the pair. A young man with round glasses and a nerdy smile. If Jamie was his mother she would have taken him to the hair dresser. But his fiancé, she was the clue that made Jamie stop in her movements. 

Her hair was golden, long and in Disney like curls. A light, pink dress made her seem almost too pure. It was the girl she had spent her lunches with. And she was getting married. Jamie had spent some time thinking what may have become of the shy girl. This wasn`t what she had imagined.  
She had guessed that the blonde would be someone to carefully walk through life.  
To learn how to love someone.  
To take her time.

A wedding at such a young age didn`t fit in. Jamie tried to wrap her head around it but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn`t figure it out. There needed to be an explanation. As the evening went on, Jamie catered to friends and family but made sure to only watch the blonde from afar. She noticed the hunched back. The haunted looks around the room and that the young woman altogether, didn`t seem happy. As soon as someone would look her way, she would smile.  
But the brunette could tell that it was fake. Because she had seen the real smile of that woman.  
The smile she had when she found out a new fact about an animal. That smile when it was just her and her art. Not once she had seen it this evening. 

Without thinking, Jamie went back to her room and got one of the books she had read when she was fourteen. It had been one of the few storybooks. It was small and bound in leather. The blonde had looked at it with warm eyes. As if a real puppy was lying there, instead of words written on paper. It had been about a dog, trying to find his way home. She put it into her pocket. getting back to the party, she continued her job, till the man with the round glasses put up his hand to order another glass of champagne.  
Jamie got closer to the table and while filling the glass, she catchet the blondes eyes on her. Baby blues. Still so shy, so sad. Jamie gave her a smile and knew that she had recognized her.  
The blonde bowed her hand. In a minute that her fiancée was too busy making Smalltalk, Jamie let the book slip on the table. The blonde looked at it, a brief second of warmth in her eyes. 

She looked at Jamie. Blue meeting grey. Both woman smiled and just for a tiny moment, Jamie felt like she was back at school. Getting ready for her math exam while the blonde was drawing. 

That evening Jamie went to bed, with a hint of sorrow. Again, she hadn`t catchet the girls name. But maybe it truly was better like that. 

….  
Jamie had just turned twenty eight. She owned a flower shop and she was fucking proud of it. No one else in Bly had a shop as wonderfully colorful as her. The smell would draw the attention of people and so it came, that Jamie lived a good live. Her best friends were the owners of the small restaurant just across the street. Owen and Hanna had introduced themselves as soon as she had brought the small house, renting the apartment right above the store. Owen was always speaking in terrible puns while his wife was a calm, well put together woman who loved to help everyone. 

So when Owen told her about the fact that the school was looking for someone to take care of the school gardens, Jamie saw it as her duty to help. Paid, of course. Most of the students were angels. Some of them even asking Jamie if they could help her. And then there was that one fourth grade class. The students in that one were nothing less than small devils. Jumping across the lawn was one thing but trampling right over the flowers that Jamie had so carefully raised? That she couldn`t forgive. So the class under the lead of Rebecca Jessel, was banned. 

And then Jessel ran away with the economics teacher for the older kids. But still, that class wasn`t allowed to set food in her garden.

And then Owen told her about the new teacher of that class. And how she was such a sweet woman. And how she had told Owen how much she would like the students to have a chance to make it up to the gardener. After two weeks of the chef continuesly telling her to just give the kids a second chance, Jamie gave in. Owen should tell the teacher to get the class to the garden on Tuesday. But if they would just look at the roses wrong, she would drag them out on their body ears. 

When the day came, Jamie expected complete chaos. A group of children that didn`t know how to behave. But instead, she saw a line of students build up and happily saluting to their teacher, who was standing back to Jamie in the garden.

“What are we doing here?”, she asked the children with a loud and cheerful voice.  
“We`re here to help!”, the kids answered.  
“What are we not going to do?”  
“Walk across the flower beds!”

Jamie grinned. That new teacher certainly had those little devils under control.  
“So let`s go!”, the teacher made them search for gardening utensils to pick out the weed.  
Jamie went over to the teacher, who was still standing with her back turned to the gardener.  
“You certainly `ave those little monsters under control.”  
The teacher nodded, still standing there. “They aren`t monsters though. They are just… kids.”

An American accent. A sweet and confident voice.  
The woman turned to her. Baby blue.  
Jamie grins. “So we meet again?” The teacher seems just as surprised as her. The blonde smiles. “So, how`s your husband?” She shakes her head. “I couldn`t marry him.”  
“Why?”  
“I was young and wanted to prove myself.”  
Jamie watches her carefully. “And now you don`t anymore?”  
The blonde watches the kids and smiles. “No.”  
“Well, you`re certainly a good teacher. Haven`t seen them be this organized, ever. So, good job… Poppins.”

The nickname is light easy and a bit cheesy but it makes the teacher laugh. 

“I have a name by the way.”

Jamie tilts her head. “And what could that name be?”

“Dani. Dani Clayton.”  
The gardener smiles. “Jamie. Jamie Greene.”  
The two woman looked at each other. A tension between them, that could only mean one thing. Fate

Two years later, they hold hands. Smiling and laughing while they both say: “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because they deserve to be happy!  
> (comments are appreciated)  
> (Please????)


End file.
